Scars of Glory
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Garchomp x Meta Knight


**Scars of Glory**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, it's not normal for me to do this, but... (cough, cough) I've been on the Internet for quite a while, and noticed how referred and hated both Garchomp and Meta Knight are in the competitive sides of _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ and _Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum_, so I decided to write a fanfic starring both of them. If you were also snooping around the internet like I, then you noticed a certain someone who, quote, stated, "Watch. Someone is going to do this idea". Well... (chuckle) I guess that someone's me, because interestingly enough, I'm the very first one to write a fanfic about it. So yeah, this pretty much is a Garchomp X Meta Knight fanfic... and once you read it, you'll understand why the two are so referred and hated. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Garchomp, Meta Knight, and any other characters or references belong to Nintendo and their respective companies. (checks around for anyone) Phew. (shrugs) Why should I bother disclaiming? It's not as if anyone from Nintendo is reading this, anyway...

* * *

Garchomp sighed as he took a other sip of coffee. The land shark Pokemon looked at the clock up above, and he sighed as he looked down at the counter. It was then that he heard Meta Knight enter into the bar, the small masked puffball swordsman taking a seat next to Garchomp.

"So... you got banished too, huh?" Garchomp asked Meta Knight as he sighed and took another sip of his coffee.

Meta-Knight didn't make a grunt, only placing down several coins as he waited for his drink. He told the Kremling bartender only a scotch plain, and he then turned around to face Garchomp. "Yeah... life has not been going easy for me, Garchomp. With all these Brawl tournaments, people constantly complaining about me since I manage to come out on the top every time. It isn't easy."

Garchomp rubbed his chin, only nodding in response. "Hrmm... you have a point. Plus, with me moving up to the uber tier, the Pokemon have been sceptic of me..."

Meta Knight blinked, taking his scotch plain and sipping some, placing it down on the counter and asking, "But why? Why does it seem so hard to be acknowledged like that?"

Garchomp closed his eyes, sighing as he shook his head. "Ever since I came out the victor of that bloody match with Salamance, the Pokemon have been wary of me. I've recently been seen carrying a Choice Band around me, as well as having a Silk Scarf with me..." He then took out a red-stripped scarf, handing it to Meta Knight, "It allowed me to be more powerful than I usually would. Plus, add in the Yache Berry, and... you know..."

Meta Knight shook his head, understanding the situation. "Hmm. So I see." His eyes turning to pale pink, Meta Knight began explaining, "Well, the reason why I am banished from the Brawl tournaments now is that my Dimensional Cape has been shown to be a truly useful skill..." He closed the right side of his cape. "So much that it was enough to warrant me a ban. Add in my F-air, D-air, chain grab..."

Garchomp was in awe as he heard Meta Knight explaining his advantages, commenting on each other. After that, the two powerful warriors continued chatting with each other on what they would do after being banished from participating in local tournaments.

"Well, I plan on being a professor at one of the highest colleges for all Pokemon alike," Garchomp stated as he grinned, finishing the last of his coffee as he raised his right hand and stated, "I'll teach all of the young Pokemon there how to fight, how to defend themselves, and how to see through the opponent's abilities."

Meta Knight's eyes switched to blue, being curious, and at the same time, cheerful. "Well, Garchomp, that sounds like a pleasant idea." The masked swordsman looked at his golden sword, the Galaxia. "I plan on going to a deep hibernation, to home my skills father than ever before. Thus, I will be able to fend for myself and be willing to help anyone in trouble from far and wide."

Garchomp rubbed his chin, taking interest. "Hmmm... that sounds ike a great idea, Meta Knight." He then stood up from the stall, heading out of the bar, waving back to Meta Knight. "I'll see you later, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight nodded, as he waved goodbye to Garchomp. However, he jumped out of his stool as he noticed the land shark Pokemon getting ambushed by two angry Gorons, who held him down.

"A-ha! We did it!" The lead Goron, wearing a red bandana, proclaimed as he laughed, "We got Garchomp! There's no way we'll be turned down by the money now!"

"Yeah!" The other Goron, wearing a blue bandana, added, laughing like a bumbling moron, "We'll sure gets lotsa cash for this!"

Garchomp struggled, but he was able to get the Gorons off of him, grabbing them each with his powerful fins, holding them with a powerful, firm grip. "What do you two think you're doing, holding an innocent person like that?"

The two Gorons unsuccessfully struggled, but a black Bullet Bill then crashed into Garchomp, knocking the land shark Pokemon down and setting the Gorons free. The two Gorons chuckled with glee as they picked up the knocked down Garchomp and took off. Little did they know that Meta Knight darted right after them, out of the bar.

"Hey! Come back here with Garchomp!" Meta Knight shouted as he pushed civilians out of his way, to set Garchomp free from the despicable clutches of the Gorons, while Garchomp tried to struggle free once more.


End file.
